


Somnium

by Violsva



Series: While You Were Sleeping [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson wakes up slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnium

**Author's Note:**

> This is not necessarily related to Somnus, except that they're both Holmes/Watson/Mary and they're both inspired by the [same prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1375670.html). (If it is related, it happens much later.)

Usually I sleep holding onto someone, now that I have someone to sleep with. That morning I was awoken by one of the someones sliding out of my arms, though at first I did not realize it. The quiet sighs and rustling of sheets might have been a continuation of my dreams. I was still not quite sure I was awake when Mary murmured, “Do you think he’s still asleep?”

“Yes,” said Holmes, and I was suddenly determined to see how long I could keep him believing that.

“Best be quiet, then,” whispered Mary, but they were so close that I could hear when they kissed again, and how many times.

The sheets shifted partially off me. Mary slid further away, and a strand of her hair fell over my face, then was pushed off. “Mmmmm,” she sighed. Holmes’ breathing grew faster.

A leg brushed against mine, then held firmly in place. “Oh,” Mary whispered, and the mattress began to move gently. Mary’s plump arse pressed back against my hips once or twice. I tried to slow my own breathing. There was nothing I could do about my rising cock.

“That’s it,” Sherlock muttered. “That’s it, ride my leg, Mary, do it. Oh, oh you’re dripping wet.” Mary whimpered, and moved faster. God, I wanted to see them. I could hear the little gasps of Mary’s breath as she got closer. She whined, high and breathless, and Sherlock whispered, “Oh, that’s it,” and then she tried to scream under her breath as the bed shook.

“Sherlock,” she moaned, still under her breath, and she slumped against the bed between us. Both of them were gasping for breath. I desperately wanted to open my eyes and grab my prick, but I also wanted to know what would happen next.

They lay still for a minute, and then Mary moved from between us and Sherlock made an enquiring noise that changed to a gasp. “Oh god,” he said, and then he reached out and touched my shoulder and said, “You’re awake.”

“God, yes,” I said, opening my eyes to see his face, filled with pleasure as Mary licked up the shaft of his prick. “Christ.” I took hold of myself, and he smiled smugly at me, and then groaned and threw his head back.

“I knew you were,” he gasped after a moment.

“Not the whole time you didn’t,” I said, working myself faster, as he bit his lip and tried to keep himself from thrusting.

“No,” he admitted. “God, oh, Mary. John, I want, will you, please -” I reached out with my free hand and pinched his nipple. He groaned and finished, and I gazed at his face as he did, silent and beautiful.

Mary spat and wiped her mouth with someone’s handkerchief, and then her hand covered mine. She was bending over, her breasts hanging down and her blonde hair about her shoulders, smiling up at me as her hand worked with mine on my cock, and I tried to keep my eyes open as I spilled over both of our hands.

Holmes wrapped his arms around me as I slumped back onto the bed; a few minutes later Mary snuggled up behind me, her breath smelling of tooth powder.

“Should we apologize?” she asked. Holmes snickered.

“I suppose it’s nearly time to wake up anyway,” I said. “You’re cold, come closer.”

We were all very late to breakfast.


End file.
